Roupas molhadas
by Mari Tonks
Summary: Depois de uma noite chuvosa, uma grifinória adormece com roupas molhadas de água e lágrimas... (DG)


**Disclaimer: Os cainhas que aparecem aí não são meus, são da tia JoJo, portanto eu naum ganho nada com eles (minha mãe tem razão eu tenho que parar com isso) não me processem, ok?**

Ginny estava sentada diante da janela encarando os jardins chuvosos. A garota não precisava se virar para perceber os olhos cinzentos que a fitavam. Estava de costas para ele, sem ousar encará-lo. Ela sabia que em breve os homens do ministério chegariam e o levariam dali, _o levariam para longe dela._  
  
Ela sabia que o garoto era inocente, mas todas as circunstancias diziam o contrario. O feitiço que matou Colin fora feito com a sua varinha, _ele_ havia ameaçado o jovem grifinório dias antes... Mas Ginny sabia que nada disso era culpa dele. mesmo assim, todos o acusavam, não porque fora a sua varinha que conjurara o feitiço, não por ele ter ameaçado Creevey, mas porque ele era um Malfoy. E em tempos como aqueles, ser um Malfoy significava ser mal, mas Draco não era mal e Ginny sabia disso.  
  
- Ginny - murmurou Draco fitando os cabelos vermelhos da garota - talvez seja melhor você voltar para o seu salão comunal, não vai ser uma cena bonita.  
  
A ruiva desviou os olhos do gramado e o encarou séria. Era verdade que estava triste, não poderia negar isso para si mesma, mas não deixaria que outros percebessem. Não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, na verdade, ela não chorava há anos. Aprendera a controlar suas emoções, segurar o pranto, conter o riso, ocultar tanto a ira quanto o júbilo. Ela sabia, no entanto, que nada disso adiantava diante de Draco, sabia que ele era capaz de ver dentro de sua alma, e isso a fascinava.  
  
- Ginny - insistiu o garoto - Volte para a torre da Grifinória, volte e reze por mim...  
  
Ginny pousou novamente seus olhos castanhos no loiro à sua frente.  
  
- Rezar, Draco? Você quer que eu reze? Eu não faço orações. Durante as guerras medievais, rezar era trabalho para monges, covardes demais para empunhar armas, para os velhos, cujas juntas rijas os impediam de lutar, para as crianças, que eram jovens demais para o banho de sangue das batalhas e para as mulheres, que preferiam costurar roupas para defuntos!  
  
Por um instante, Draco encarou Ginny incrédulo. Ela sempre fora tão doce, e agora parecia tão fria e revoltada... O garoto sorriu carinhoso, escorregou da cadeira para os pés da ruiva e segurou suas mãos  
  
- Eu sei que você não é velha, que está longe de ser um monge e que odeia costurar, - disse ele acariciando os dedos da garota com o rosto - mas ainda _é_ uma criança.  
  
Ginny hesitou e por um instante não soube o que dizer, mas se refez rapidamente.  
  
- Posso até, ser uma criança, mas conheço o banho de sangue das batalhas melhor que muitos outros mais velhos.  
  
Draco levantou-se para beijá-la, mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore, que trazia dois bruxos do ministério.  
  
- Malfoy - disse o diretor, sério - está na hora, se puder me acompanhar até os jardins...  
  
Draco assentiu e virou-se ara Ginny. Ele a abraçou, sentindo o perfume de seu cabelo.  
  
- Não importa para onde eu vá, estarei te esperando sempre. - sussurrou ele no ouvido da garota, em seguida beijou-lhe a testa.  
  
- Malfoy? - chamou Dumbledore.  
  
Draco abraçou Ginny mais uma vez, em seguida virou-se para Dumbledore:  
  
- Podemos ir. - falou.  
  
- Eu vou também! - decidiu-se Ginny.  
  
- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. - interferiu Dumbledore.  
  
- Não perguntei o que o senhor acha, professor. Apenas disse que ia e pronto! - Ginny segurou a mão de Draco parecendo irredutível. O garoto descansou a cabeça loira no ombro dela.  
  
Dumbledore não se manifestou mais. Os cinco se encaminharam para os jardins. Ginny estremeceu com o frio que fazia do lado de fora do castelo, ao contrario dos outros, ela não usava casaco. Draco colocou o próprio cachecol em torno dos ombros da garota.  
  
Os bruxos do departamento de execução das leis mágicas guiaram Draco até a orla da floresta proibida. normalmente, os dementadores cuidariam dele, aplicando-lhe seu temido beijo, mas desde que o novo ministro os expulsara de Azkaban, os criminosos fadados a esta pena, eram executados com um simples feitiço de corte na garganta, e esse era o destino de Draco.  
  
Durante toda a sua vida, Draco fora arrogante e sarcástico, mas agora, próximo da morte, ele estava apenas deprimido e temeroso. Nunca tivera receio de morrer, mas temia o que viria depois que isso acontecesse. Draco sabia que a morte não era o fim de tudo, sabia que continuaria a existir, não em um inferno, como diziam alguns trouxas, mas em outro lugar, remoendo sempre as lembranças de sua vida. Sim, ele continuaria a existir, continuaria sem Ginny e isso o deixava desesperado.  
  
O garoto sempre imaginara que seu anjo da morte seria parecido com seu pai ou com Dumbledore: alto, rosto forte e duro, cabelos claros e olhos capazes de desarmar qualquer um. Como estava enganado... seu verdadeiro carrasco era pequeno, tinha um rosto doce, cabelos flamejantes e seus olhos... seus olhos eram apenas apaixonantes e isso bastava para dominar Draco.  
  
O garoto encostou-se em uma das árvores, pronto para o que quer que lhe acontecesse. olhou uma última vez para Ginny, por cima da varinha que um dos bruxos apontava para seu pescoço. Os olhos da garota, sempre secos, agora estavam vermelhos e suas bochechas banhadas por lágrimas. Ela tentou abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas foi afastada por Dumbledore.  
  
- Prometa que vai me esperar, Draco... - implorou ela nos braços do diretor que ainda a mantinha afastada.  
  
Draco nunca pôde prometer coisa alguma, pois antes que pudesse abrir a boca, palavras foram sussurradas e seu corpo caiu sem vida, um filete de sangue manchava a gola de sua camisa.  
  
Ginny soltou-se dos braços de dumbledore e abaixou-se perto de Draco. a garota o abraçou, balançando-se para frente e para trás chorando, sempre chorando. A chuva havia voltado e agora molhava seus cabelos, mas ela não se importava, só queria continuar ali , com ele. não percebeu quando a levaram de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Foi deixada lá, sentada diante da lareira e, apesar do fogo, voltou a sentir frio, pois suas roupas estavam molhadas. Ela sentiu a lã grossa de que eram feitos os cachecóis de Hogwarts, mas não se lembrava de estar usando roupas de frio, puxou a peça molhada e percebeu que não era um dos seus. Este era diferente, era verde e prateado. as cores da casa de Draco. Draco... Draco... Aquele nome ecoava em sua cabeça. Ginny adormeceu agarrada à única lembrança de seu primeiro amor, uma mera peça de _roupas molhadas_.

**N/A Gente, não reparem, mas eu fiz isso sem beta, sem paciência e sem mais um monte de coisas, então, se ficar uma porcaria, por favor, digam que adoraram, ok? E mandem reviews**

**N/A 2 Gala, valeu por me ajudar, sem vc assa fic não sai do beco...**


End file.
